Do You Really Want To Do This?
by yontejackson99
Summary: (Modern era) Katniss has recieve some desturbing news about peeta. She is not willing to believe peeta can do something this horrible to her.will they make it through this horrible trial in life or will they go there seperate ways...Rated M


Do you really want to do this?

Chapter 1:

It was so cold tonight. The snow was stabbing my hands with ice. I felt all nerves start to tremble and my body seemed like Iit awas going to shatter to pieces. My heart was pounding and my breaths shaky. I was scared to death. I watched my best friend get tourn into a million pieces. I watched in shock, not knowing what to do . The hideous creature turned to face me, and there wasn't a thing left to do but run. I ran with all the strength in my body, but then I tripped . I felt like those stupid girls that always fall in those dumb scary movies. I tried to get up but I was too late. Those big long sharp teeth was heading towards my head and I started screaming.

"Mommy",wake up

. "I sat up so fast, I could feel my face sweating. I am shaking really bad, I feel like im about to piss on myself.

Her name Iis Amaryllis Rose Mellark, she is my eldest and only daughter. She takes after me with her dark hair and olive skin, but those gorgeous blue eyes she gets from her dad.

"im sorry baby, did I wake you", I said with my soft mommy voice.

"No. I couldn't sleep anyways".

"Why? What's the matter?", I asked apprehensively

"Im just used to daddy tucking me in. I miss him tucking me in. I miss him tucking me in. Where is daddy?", she asked sadly.

"Daddy's just" I was cut off by my sons cries on the baby moniter next to my bed.

"I be right back baby"

I" get up out of bed, and go down to my sons wing, until I see my tiny baby boy screaming til his throat was sore.

His name is Kunal Ryan Mellark. In three days he will be 4 weeks old. He takes after his father. He has the whole package, blonde hair though he doesnt have much right now. He also has his fathers blue eyes.

"whats the matter mama's little sweet man", I said in my baby voice. I pick him up and changed his diaper. I start to breastfeed him while sitting in my rocking chair.

"We rocked for a while.I looked down at my sleeping baby and put him back in his crib. I then took him out becuase for some reason I didnt feel comfortable with him sleeping alone. He was only here becuase peeta insisted on it. He didn't want me to do the baby the same way that I did Amary...she slept in our room until she was about 2

. "I took the baby to me and peeta's room. I played the baby in his other crib in our room.

"Amary was still laying down on the bed. " I pulled her to me and tuckef her into me. "Go to sleep, daddy will be home soon"

, My husband haven't been home in 3 weeks. He been on a business trip. He is a really hard working man. He owns many company's. He is a really wealthy man to be turning 30 soon. He is only 3 years older than me. I been with him every since I was 16.

I was also missing my husband. He have never been away on a business trip for this long. He hasn't called me all day.I will just call him in the morning. I need to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day.

...

"Hey what are you doing", I say in my sweet girlish voice.

"My daughter is at school and im holding my baby while in bed. He is asleep.

"Oh, im just going through some paperwork. Im just really tired from all of the meetings I have been in". He sounded overly tired.

"That's why I couldn't call you yesterday, all this shit has just been a big bust. I just wish I could come home to my nice bed with my loving wife and make love all day instead of being hear".

"When are you coming home", I said with a whine

"In a couple of days, im just "oh " im just "shit".

"What? What's wrong"?, I sounded so worried,

"Oh nothing im just preoccupied, like really really preoccupied. I was going to say something but I forgot when I heard a giggle in the background.

"Peeta who is that in the background"?

"What"?..."um no one, probably just the tv".

"It didn't sound like th-"

"Um look katniss, I have to go, but I call you later, ok".

"O-k-a-y", I said sounding out every syllable.

"Love you babe, bye", he said with a nervous voice.

"Lov-"

The other line ended.

That was strange.

...

My best friend Johanna came over today.

Jo have been my best friend since we were both 5 years old. She is my ride or die. She my everything.

I told her about the conversation me and peeta had on the phone together.

"You should pay him a visit ", jo said looking ssuspicious.

"Why"?" He's cominhg home soon anyways".

"It's almost his birthday right"

I nod my head.

"So you should surprise him", she said, "give him a little birthday treat".

"Jo he's working, I dont think he wants to be bothered with me".

"WHAT"? "What kind of wife says that, that is your husband. He should be bothered with you".

"No, I cant he's working and I dont want to distract him from his business".

"His business is your business", she said with an attitude. "You see kittie, you are too nice and naive, to see crystal clear water".

"What"?, I asked so confused.

"She looks at me and shook her head. "Sweety, you are this amazing person, that is too smart to be so dumb".

"Huh".

Jo looked at her and took a deep breath, and held both my hands.

"Peeta is not just working".

"Yes he is, we talk almost everyday", I said getting really defensive.

"Well probably yes, he is working , he is working someone".

"What are you trying to say jo".

She bowed her head like she just lossed someone she loved,"he's cheating on you cat", she said in a low voice.

"No he isn't"

"Cat I heard around, people are talking, and they are saying you are stupid for staying with him or dumb for not knowing".

I said calmly, "I dont believe you, peeta would never cheat on me, he loves me"

"Im not lying , just go to him and ask...you know you can tell when he's lying.

"Get out"

She looked at me and got up from the couch,"okay, I just didnt want youin the dark when all hell breaks loose", and then she left.


End file.
